startrekfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Victory (Season 5)
h Summary The fifth season of Victory starts off with the Federation exposing the secret Romulan-Duras plot explored in the previous season. ("Redemption II") Ensign Tamika Madu joins the crew of the USS Victory-D, and although some members of the crew, notably Commander Alexandra Laren, have misgivings about her presence on board, she eventually proves herself to be a valuable crew member. ("Tamkia") Captain Wesley Crusher has some memorable experiences, such as learning to communicate with the heretofore unintelligible Tamarians ("Darmok"), overcoming to some extent his dislike of children when he is trapped along with three children after the Victory-D is struck by a quantum filament ("Disaster"), and meeting with Ambassador Spock on Romulus. ("Unification I", "Unification II") Most notably, he experiences 40 or so years of life as an ironweaver on an extinct alien world after an encounter with a probe launched before the destruction of that world. ("The Inner Light") Wesley's 16-year-old daughter, Lillian saves the Victory-D from an alien game which was actually a mind-control device ("The Game"), but later at Starfleet Academy she learns that one of her friends participates in a coverup of the circumstances surrounding the death of her boyfriend. Lillian, however, eventually convinces her to do the right thing. However, the experience almost sent Lillian to an devastating breakdown and undergoes counseling for her remainder of her education at the Academy. ("The First Duty") Connie Porter is paralyzed after an accident in a cargo bay and wishes to commit suicide, but is convinced to undergo a risky medical procedure, which, though nearly killing her, eventually allows her to regain control of her body. ("Ethics") The crew of the Victory-D encounter a Borg drone separated from the rest of the collective, and eventually use him as a sort of time bomb which they hope will disrupt the entire Borg Collective. ("I Borg") The season ends with the discovery of S.E.G.A.'s head in a cave under San Francisco which had been sealed for around 500 years, and eventually with S.E.G.A., Crusher, Thomas, Johansson, Laren, and Horton trapped in 19th century Earth, while Connie and Justin remain onbord the Victory. ("Time's Arrow") Notes/Trivia *Each main character in the series have gotten hair makeovers in the season. **Wesley's hair had gotten longer. **Alex and Stephanie's hair is now straighter. However, Stephanie went back to having wavier hair next season. **Connie and S.E.G.A started having curly hair, but they straighten their hair back to normal next season. **Justin and Lauren received haircuts. **Kaycee's hair was dyed blonde. ***Lillian received highlights and a shoulder-length hairstyle. *An alternative captain's uniform is introduced in "Darmok" consisting of a dark blue turtleneck with the captain's pips and a red jacket. *This season includes the first occurrence within The Next Generation of a two-part episode in mid-season, "Unification I". *The text of Star Trek: Victory in the opening theme is given blue background streaks for this season, but returns to the Season 4 theme in Seasons 6 and 7. *''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' was released during the run of this season. *This is the only season of The Next Generation not to feature Q played byJohn de Lancie. Several potential Q stories were considered, but were all rejected. Q featured in two episodes in the following season, "True Q" and "Tapestry". *Lillian Crusher, Ensign Tamika, Charlene Tate, June Tate, and Alexa Porter were recurring characters this season. *Beside Lauren Johanson who did not appear in "The Perfect Mate" and "The Inner Light" all main characters were featured in every episode of this season.